The immune response to gonorrhea (infection with Neisseria gonorrheae) is poorly understood. We have previously shown that human subjects appear to develop gonorrhea despite previous exposure based on history, presence of antibody in urethral secretions and lymphocyte responsiveness in vitro. We now propose to study the effects of gonococci on chemotactic response of white blood cells in vitro and to compare this to the urethral exudate, in order to determine more about the role of imunity at a local level.